Happen on a guy with Hobbit hair
by itsallyokay
Summary: Dan Howell hears his favourite song coming in through the window; he tweets about it and decides to go out and look for the person who put the music. He bumps into a girl and has a little conversation with her. What will happen? Based on a Dan's tweet! Not Phan.
1. iPods, TARDIS and awkwardness

After a hard day undoing my suitcases and boxes with the music -which was making the process less boring- pealing through the flat I decided to take a short break. I had just moved to London to attend Uni and the day after my best friend would arrive and we'd be roommates.

The music was so loud and it wasn't actually the best way to make a good impression to the neighbors so I decided to go out for a walk. It was cold and I'd preferred to stay at home but the new place was intriguing so much that I defeated my laziness: I unplugged the iPod from the stereo, put on my old wrecked Dr. Martens, my jacket and got out.

I was singing Starlight by Muse with the iPod on one hand. My eyes were shut and my arms were doing awkward movements following the rhythm of the song. I was still dancing when I got out of the door and I was stepping forward when suddenly someone bumped into me.

All happened in a second: I fell and my butt went on the pavement, that someone turned himself with a confused and embarrassed expression which was trying to figure out what had just happened.

He had half of his face covered by the hood so I could only see his Hobbit hair coming out of it.

"Crap! Oh god, I'm so sorry..." He said awkwardly, grabbing my hand to help me getting up. "For God's sake I'm so clumsy, I'm so sorry, really." He said, keeping blaming himself . "Ouch. Don't worry, I'm okay." I said smirking at him, and he smirked back at me.  
I saw a little dimple on the left side of his face and I thought it was the cutest thing ever.

There was an awkward silence between us, we were looking at each others faces with an embarrassed look. His cheeks were covered by a thin layer of blush caused by the previous event.

The sound of the TARDIS, my ringtone, broke the silence as he was going to say something. "So yup, I'm an awful human being and I really thought for a moment that the Doctor was coming. Nice to meet you though, I'm.." He said while I was taking my mobile and reading the message "Shit!" I yelled as he was going to say his name. "Well, that isn't actually my name but as I've just made you fall you can call me whatever you'd like." He joked while I was starting running and saying a last sorry for leaving him without he could finish to talk.

She yelled a sorry and all I could see last was her hair flowing behind the corner.

She wasn't that beautiful, I mean not some kind of model but she was pretty. She was short, half of her face was hided in a huge scarf and was showing a half-smile highlighted by a thin coat of blush on her cheekbones.  
"Good job, Dan. You're so idiot that you've just bumped into a girl and made her fall on the pavement just because you wanted to find the person who was listening to the Muse while you were idling." I said to myself with an ironic smile. "You're such a twat." I sighed. I was so weird that my fangirl side couldn't handle the fact that someone, really near to me, listened the same exact music as I did, so i got out looking for the place where the music was coming from. I almost reached my aim when the sound suddenly stopped. I felt confused and started going around randomly and that's how I bumped into the girl.

As I was thinking how I ended up in that situation my foot hit something. I bent and picked up the thing. It was an iPod, the one that fell from the girl's hand. It was unlocked, my conscience was saying to not look at her issues.

Obviously I didn't listen to it.

I was so curious that I started roaming on it and got more and more interested in the thing. It wouldn't hurt anyone, would it?

_Hello humans! This is my first fanfic, well okay it's not but it's the first one that I'm determined to continue. I'm kind of a lazy person and yup this is like a challenge for me.__I'd like to know if you've enjoyed this first chapter and see you in the neext (I hope) onee! xx_

_Also: sorry for bad grammar or spelling, I'm not English._

_Kay, byeee!_


	2. Runs, pancakes and dimples

_You have a new message._

-WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?!-

Oh. Crap. I should've stopped staying on Tumblr while I was on the phone with my best friend.

I was running so fast through the London's streets that I was actually afraid of setting my feet on fire. I finally arrived to the bus stop and fortunately the bus arrived right away. My breath was still uncontrollably fast even tough I had the time to rest while I was on the bus but I had to run again as long as got out.

I arrived to the station gasping -I'm not really athletic, okay?!- and I started wandering looking for Jane, my best friend.

A short little and angry, _really _angry girl started running towards me as soon as she recognized my clumsy walk. I was still panting and I wasn't prepared for a furious best friend shouting at me.

"YOU. PIECE. OF. SHIT. I've been waiting for you for ages!" she said as I expected. "Sorry! I forgot... well actually, I didn't.. I just wasn't really listening when you told me." I said with an innocent smile. "BUT ANYWAY! Now I'm here.. and for god's sake I ran! CAN YOU EVEN IMAGINE HOW HARD WAS THAT FOR ME-the less physical person on planet Earth?! You should love me." I continued, joking. "Oh shut up! Help me with the luggage instead!" She replied smiling at me.

We then finally hugged each other, exited the airport and started going back to the flat. We chatted during the whole trip about the stuff that happened to us throughout the time we haven't seen each other.

I told her about the guy with hobbit hair who bumped into me earlier. "Was he hot?" she giggled. "I don't know actually. But he had like a really cute dimple in here." I said pointing at my left cheek. I couldn't forget that particular detail of his face as it was the only thing I could recognize him with. It was familiar, I kept thinking about his fascinating smile highlighted by that tiny gap where his skin gently sank. "So, he was." She replied, certain. "I told you, I don't know" "Well, guys with dimples are always hot." She chuckled.

We arrived to the flat and she instantly threw herself on the couch with a satisfied face. I did it myself and we began undoing her luggage while we were comfortably sat. I guessed she was also quite tired so after finishing to take out her stuff I told her to get some rest while I was preparing dinner.

We spent the night watching Spider-Man and ate a lot of junk food, I loved those girls night. She then went to sleep after showing a pleased yawn and greeting me.

I didn't want to sleep yet so I decided to make some tea and to spend the whole night partying on Tumblr reblogging some geeky stuff which no one cared about and reading some fanfics as I slowly fell asleep on the couch.

I woke up the next morning with an horrible look. Nevermind, no one would've been disgusted because no one would've seen me as the only person I knew in the neighbourhood were Jane and -if having an awkward conversation with someone meant knowing them- the hobbit guy, but I hardly doubt he would've rang at out door.

I tried -with no results- to wake up Jane. I was craving pancake for no reason so I decided to make some while I was waiting for that lazy best friend to get up. I started whistling and humming on My Chemical Romance's songs adding really bad dance moves. The breakfast was almost ready, I was adding some Nutella and other yummy stuff to the pancakes and then cleaning the mess I made when..

_SLAP._

I felt a pancake full of Nutella hitting my head.

I turned and I saw Jane cackling at me with her hands full of chocolate. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" At first I was angry but then started to laugh uncontrollably. At first she was still laughing and wasn't excepting me to get my revenge, she then realized and had a face that was saying "DON'T YOU EVEN DARE." Too late. I had already picked up a pancake full of ice-cream and spread it on her face.

I started running, towards the door because I knew she would continue that little game. I opened the door and didn't even look out, I stumbled and, obviously, fell.

But I didn't fall on the pavement, there was a.. _body? What? _There was a body, an almost guy's 6ft tall freaking body , between me and the cold surface.

"Is this some sort of revenge?" he joked. At first I couldn't realize who he was and didn't even understand his words. He had short straight hair, chocolate eyes and full, smooth lips. I started staring at them, and got a massive urge to just intertwine mine with his. I didn't even answered his question but as I was having those inappropriate thoughts his mouth started to curve and form a beautiful smile, with a little dimple on the left side of his cheek.

I could finally recognize him.

It was him, and as Jane said, he was _tremendously_ good-looking.

_Heeeey there humans! Finally the second chapter._

_It's a bit boring in the first part but I think the last lines were pretty good._

_Sorry, but I didn't had the time to publish this earlier as I was too busy studying-I'm having loads of exams._

_Hope you've enjoyed this story so far aaand see you in the next chapter!_

_And obviously if there's any error just tell me, I'd like to improve my writing skills! _


End file.
